


Why Is It So Hard?

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Denial, F/M, Fluff, Illusions, Love, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-23
Updated: 2001-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Why is it always so hard to say those 3 special words?
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)





	Why Is It So Hard?

**Why Is It So Hard?**

Hey, lov. You look beautiful as always. I've missed you. *Grin* Yeah, I know I saw you yesterday but I still missed you.

The others don't like this, you know. Me seeing you I mean. Strange, I always figured that if Scooter even gave a damn he'd warn you of me and not the other way around.

'This is no good for you. You must stop seeing her,' he told me the other day. Can you believe that? Like I give a damn what he thinks. I know, darlin', he means well but he has no right interfering in my…our affairs.

Well, enough about that. See what I brought for you. It's the dress you wanted. Remember some time ago you showed me a catalogue and said you wanted this dress. I said it was too expensive and not worth spending money on. But now I brought it for you. Do you like it? It'll suit you. Want to try it on? Yeah, you can do that later. I'll just lay it here next to you.

Is that a smile I see? Yes, it is. I love to see you smile; it always makes me happy. I never told you that? I meant to. I meant to say that. But you know how much you mean to me, right? Surely you must know. I don't say it with words but…

It's beautiful out here. Sunshine and everything. So pretty; like you. Of course I find you attractive; how can you doubt that? No, don't say that. I love everything I see. To me you'll always be the world's most beautiful woman. I haven't said that before? I meant to. I meant to.

Oh, Marie. I meant to say so much to you. So much. Why was it so hard? Why was I so proud? Why was I so afraid to get hurt when I know you'll never hurt me? Never.

Come here, lov. Yes, now I can tell you. Now I can say it. I love you. I meant to say it sooner. I don't know why I didn't. But I do love you and I always will. Always.

Up at the mansion a single tear rolled down Scott's cheek as he looked out into the sunlight garden and saw Logan sitting next to Rogue's gravestone; talking with her as he had every day since her death 15 years ago.

Some loves, Scott mused, really do last forever.

The End


End file.
